Megaman Generations
by MegamanRockmanfan101
Summary: Dr Wily builds a machine that goes horribly wrong and sends everyone to the future, so X and Zero meet Rock and Blues. And Dr Wily teams up with Sigma and the hero's have to stop them. Along the way they meet new friends.
1. Chapter 1: Wily's machine gone wrong

**AN- Here is something big I have been planning, if you can't tell what the story is about by reading the title then you are obviously dumb enough to think I'm trying to rip off Sanic- I mean Sonic generations. Anyway, X meets Rock. Simple as that.**

* * *

Megaman stood there staring at his rival, Bass. Dr Wily sat in a machine watching the scene. A smirk grew on his lips, "Time to test out my new machine!" He said.

"I don't want to fight you Bass!" Megaman stated in a serious tone.

Bass gave Megaman a glare, "Shut up! If you plan to chicken out then that will just make you a bigger softie then you already are!"

Megaman cringed angrily. he had one arm behind his back, he charged up his megabuster to full power and shot a blast of energy at his rival. "Got him..." He mumbled.

The blast hit Bass and did damage to him, _Darn, he must have gotten stronger! _Bass thought. A smirk grew on his lips just then, _But not strong enough to destroy me! _He charged up his buster and shot it at Megaman also damaging the Blue Bomber.

"Ow..." Megaman mumbled quietly.

Bass pinned the Blue Bomber to the wall while he could and pointed his buster at him, he started to charge it up. "Any last words Megadweeb?"

Megaman gulped, suddenly everything went silent when they heard a familiar whistle "Brother?!"

Protoman charged up his buster and shot a blast of energy at Bass, "Ow!" Bass shouted, the blast was aimed at the arm with his buster so he couldn't shoot anymore.

"Darn you Blues! You'll pay for this..." Bass growled.

"Enough! Time to try my new machine that will reduce you to scrap metal!" Dr Wily shouted interrupting the fight.

"WHAT?!" Bass exclaimed.

Protoman glared at Dr Wily, he pointed his buster at his machine. But Dr Wily pressed a big red button before he could shoot. "Say goodnight!" Dr Wily said with a devilish smile.

The area started shaking, _Darn you! _Bass thought angrily.

Megaman had went unconscious from taking to much damage from the blast, Protoman grabbed his brother by the shoulder and started shaking him. Megaman still wouldn't wake up. Protoman got knocked back once more.

Suddenly a vortex appeared, it started sucking everyone in. "W-wait what is happening?! AAAH!" Dr Wily screamed, he was getting sucked in to.

Bass clawed into the wall to try and hold onto, but Protoman was struggling to stay away from the vortex. _I don't think I can hold on! _Protoman thought.

Bass had a stressed look on his face, his hand was suddenly ripped from the wall, he screamed as he got sucked into the vortex. "DARN YOU DR WILY!" Bass shouted. Protoman couldn't hold on anymore and he was sucked in along with his brother.

Dr Wily was last to get sucked in, "NOO!" He shouted as the vortex sucked him in. The vortex disappeared after sucking everyone in and the room was empty.

_Meanwhile..._

A blue robot and a red robot with golden blonde hair sat outside Maverick hunter HQ relaxing. They both had their eyes closed but they weren't asleep. Suddenly their eyes shot open when they heard a strange sound.

"What the heck is that?" X asked confused.

"I don't know, but it could be a Maverick." Zero said taking out his Z-saber.

X got his X-buster ready, he looked around the area but saw nothing. "X above you!" Zero shouted. X looked up, he gasped as he got crushed by something heavy. X was on the ground unconscious.

Zero noticed a blue robot who looked a lot like X but was slightly smaller, 'X?" He asked confused.

* * *

**AN- Well, that's all for now. Sorry it was so short, I'll try to update when I can but school starts for me tomorrow so it'll be hard. Anyway, how will all this turn out? Find out soon kids... ok sorry I suck at narrating XDD.**


	2. Chapter 2: Confusion and more confusion!

**AN- 3 REVEIWS IN ONE DAY HOLY CRUD! Ahaha... Dunno how long this will take to write, but... see ya at the bottom! :p**

* * *

X groaned in annoyance, he slowly got up and noticed a small blue robot that looked almost exactly like him except he was shorter then X. "Who the heck is this? And why does he look like me?!" X exclaimed.

The smaller Blue robot started to wake up, "DR WILY!" He exclaimed.

Zero's eyes widened, his face expression looked blank at the moment. "Zero! Are you alright?" X asked in his usual worrisome voice.

Zero returned to reality after he heard his name, "Y-yes I'm fine, I just dozed off for a second..." Zero lied. _Who the heck is this 'Dr Wily' and why does his name sound so familiar? _Zero thought, he quickly shook his head and stared at the small blue android. "Anyway, who is he?"

"W-who are you guys?" The blue robot asked.

"I'm Zero..." Zero replied in a slightly confused voice, he didn't know what to think of this X look alike.

"I'm X... and I don't mean to be rude but why do you look like me?" X asked confused.

"Wait... WHAT?!" The smaller Blue bomber exclaimed.

"Ugh... I'm so confused right now!" Zero mumbled annoyed.

"Well... we can't be the same person because I have always looked the same and Reploids can't change appearance overtime..." X stated in a confused voice while scratching his head.

"Well... I'm Rock... but I go by Megaman most of the time..." The smaller robot stated in an unsure voice.

X's eyes widened, "M-my full name is Megaman X... so... wait!" X rambled in a shocked tone of voice.

"I... feel so weak..." Megaman mumbled as he fell unconscious once more.

The two hunters looked at the Blue Bomer for a second, "We should get help...!" Zero stated.

"Right, I'll go get help! Stay here and watch him!" X said as he rushed inside to get help as soon as possible.

_Weird... I feel like I met this person before but... I don't remember what happened... _Zero thought confused. _Still... I think he was an important part of my past... _the S class hunter was snapped out of his thoughts when he saw X coming with a party of other Reploids to carry the damaged robot inside.

"Good they are here." Zero said as him and X followed them inside.

_Meanwhile..._

"W-where am I?" Protoman mumbled as he got up, he was surrounded by rocks and the area was very windy. His yellow scarf blew in the wind. Protoman noticed a familiar black robot on the ground, "Bass?" He thought out loud.

Bass got up and looked around, "Darn it Dr Wily! I won't forgive you for this!" Bass mumbled angrily as he grinded his teeth but stop after a second. Bass turned around and noticed Protoman standing there, he threw the red robot a glare. "So, we meet again Blues?" Bass said as a smirk grew on his lips.

"I have no time for this, I have to find a way back..." Protoman replied in a slightly impatient voice.

Bass threw Protoman a glare as he charged up his buster and shot a blast of energy, Protoman realized his shield was missing so he jumped up to dodge the blast.

"Grr...!" Bass growled angrily. He started shooting in all 8 directions and one of the blasts hit Protoman but it barely did much damage.

Bass started charging his buster once more until he stopped, Protoman looked at him slightly confused. "I... feel so weak... ugh...!" Bass growled angrily as he went unconscious.

_It isn't like Bass to give up this easily, but... gah I shouldn't worry about that right at this moment I should search for my shield and find a way back before I run into any more enemies or robot masters... _Protoman thought as he started to look around a little bit until he tripped over something in the ground, it was his Protosheild. _Found it! _He thought as he picked it up and rushed off to find more information on where he was.

_Later..._

"Hey Zero..." X called out as he came outside to see Zero sitting down outside HQ.

"Mmm, hi...!" Zero replied as his closed eyes quickly opened.

"Umm, I wanted to ask you something..." X said feeling a little uneasy.

"Ok, shoot." Zero replied giving X his full attention.

"Well, what happened earlier? I saw your face went blank all of a sudden and I got really worried..." X asked.

"W-well uhmm... it's about something that 'twin' of yours said..." Zero replied with a slightly uneasy tone of voice.

"What did he say?" X asked interested.

"He said 'Dr Wily' I don't know why but... for a second there was this image in my mind..." Zero explained.

"What was it?" X asked even more interested.

"Well... it was me standing next to a ton of dead bodies and the look in my eyes was so dead looking... and one of them looked like him..."

X gasped, "I didn't know that... you had such a dark past..."

Zero sighed, _I shouldn't of told him, I didn't want to worry him more then he already is... _

"Zero are you ok?" X asked full of concern.

"Yeah, I'll be fine... if I find out something new I promise to tell you..." Zero replied. _It doesn't really matter if I tell you or not anymore anyways..._

X nodded, "Ok..."

Suddenly the two robots noticed a red robot with black shades and a yellow scarf walking slowly towards them, "Who the heck is that?" Zero thought out loud.

_Blast... I'm almost out of... energy... _Protoman thought as his eyes kept closing and opening back up again but you couldn't see it since he had shades on. He suddenly fainted.

X and Zero looked at the unconscious robot in confusion, _why does he look familier to?! _Zero thought as the confusion inside him built up even more.

* * *

**AN- Soo, that is chapter 2. I got reviews of people wanting an update so why the heck not? Haha :p. Hope you enjoyed, I'll see you in Chapter 3 :D.**


	3. Chapter 3: Questions and half answers

**AN- I'm sad, the school year sucks so far. Usually it takes me like... 2 weeks to start hating the school year but nope! Only 2 days this time, Luckycats101 I miss you so much :(... next time I see you I'm going to cry and hug you to death.**

**Anyway, time for more of my Sanic- I mean Sonic Generations ripoff :3.**

* * *

Protoman woke up in an unfamiliar room, he was in one of those capsules Reploids sleep in. He opened the door and looked around the area, _where the heck am I? _He thought as he looked and saw his little brother resting in another capsule beside him. "Megaman?" he said confused as he opened the capsule.

Megaman slowly opened his eyes, "Brother?" He asked confused.

"How the heck did you end up here?" Protoman asked.

"I'm not totally sure... I got sucked into that vortex and I ended up outside this base with two robots who look opposite from each other... and one of them looked ALMOST exactly like me... I think his name was X..." The Blue Bomber explained.

Protoman looked at his brother confused, "How I ended up here was weird... I was in this area full of wind and I was surrounded by rocks and Bass was laying down on the ground unconscious, he woke up then and we started to fight each other until he went unconscious from being damaged... the rest is really fuzzy..." Protoman explained. "Anyway, where is this 'X'?"

"I have no idea..." Megaman replied.

"Hm..." Protoman mumbled looking down.

_Meanwhile..._

"Ugh... where am I?" Bass mumbled, he was in a bed. Something robots almost never sleep in, "What is this... soft thing...?" Bass said clueless, he noticed Treble sleeping next to him. He gently pet his head.

"Well well well, look who's awake." A voice said.

Bass looked up and saw a tall robot with no hair and purple claw marks in his eyes, "Who the heck are you?!"

"Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Sigma. And I am one of your bosses, you are now part of the Mavericks!" Sigma stated as a smirk grew on his lips.

"Hey! Do you have any idea who you are dealing with?! Come on Treble let's show him whose boss-" Bass started yelling until Dr Wily entered the room.

"Hey! That is no way to talk to your NEW boss!" Dr Wily said in an annoyed and disappointed tone of voice.

"What the- wait... WHAT?!" Bass rambled, suddenly he remembered what his creator did to him. "Hey! I REMEMBER WHAT YOU DID TO ME! YOU WERE GOING TO REDUCE ME TO SCRAP METAL!" Bass shouted angrily while giving Dr Wily and Sigma a glare.

Treble covered his ears and whimpered, Bass looked at his dog. "Come on, Let's leave here Treble!" Bass said annoyed. He combined his armor with Treble and he sky rocketed through the ceiling.

_Later..._

X entered the room to check on the two robots, he noticed they were awake and talking. X gasped, "Thank the above you two are ok!" X exclaimed.

The two brothers turned their heads to see an overjoyed X, "So your that guy who looks like my brother?" Protoman asked in a suspicious tone of voice.

"Yes but... I don't know why..." X replied as his tone of voice changed to a more serious tone.

Zero suddenly entered the room, "Hey X I heard yelling are you ok-" Zero started until he noticed the two brothers were awake. "Oh their awake... umm..." Zero felt a little nervous all of a sudden, "Uhhm... sorry for intruding..." He mumbled as a light embarrassed blush appeared on his face while he scratched his head.

"It's ok it's not your fault, umm Zero... why do you look so nervous?" X asked.

"Umm..." _Darn, he's catching on... _Zero thought.

Protoman looked at Zero a little suspiciously, "Why so nervous? Cat got your tounge?" _Something feels off about this guy... _Protoman thought.

"No... I... I just feel weird right now..." Zero replied.

Suddenly everyone was interrupted when there was a loud THUMP outside, "What the heck was that?!" Megaman exclaimed.

"It's probably a Maverick attack..." Zero replied.

"Could it be that Sigma is back?!" X exclaimed.

"Sigma?" Megaman asked confused.

"Yes, Sigma has been attacking ever since... he just went evil out of nowhere and started war..." X explained.

"He's turned many of our friends Maverick..." Zero added as he grabbed his Z-saber.

"And Sigma has probably returned once more... anyway, we have to go fight the Maverick..." X said in a slightly sad tone of voice.

X and Zero rushed outside HQ to fight the Maverick, leaving Megaman and Protoman with nothing to do. "Brother, don't you think we should help them?"

Protoman didn't answer for a second, "Well... they took care of us I guess it's the least we can do..." He replied.

"Yeah, let's go..." Megaman replied as the two brothers followed the two Maverick hunters.

_Later..._

"Darn, this thing is really tough!" X said in an annoyed tone of voice.

Zero noticed Megaman and Protoman right behind them with their busters ready, "Woah woah woah, what the heck are you doing here?!"

"We're going to help you, after all you helped us and it's our job to take care of Dr Wily's robots... or this 'Sigma' guy..." Megaman stated.

X smiled, "Thank you..."

* * *

**AN- Cliffhanger :3 mwahaha! Anyway, see you next chapter... I STILL MISS YHU LUCKYCATS101 ;-;**


	4. Chapter 4: Ultimate man

**AN- Chapter 4 is here, I apologize if I make any mistakes cause I can barely see the screen very well... but I'll fix them later so don't worry.**

* * *

The Maverick started to attack, it stomped on the ground and sent the 2 hunters and brothers flying back a little. Zero looked up and noticed a weak spot on his head. "I think I found a weak spot! But it's to darn high..." He said as he mumbled the last part of his sentence.

"And there aren't any walls to climb on..." X added.

"You can climb walls?" Megaman asked confused.

"Yeah... so can Zero, we were designed to..." X replied, "Can't you two climb walls?"

"No..." The two brothers replied.

"We were the first two robots ever created, well I was the first..." Protoman started.

"And, I don't think technology was advanced enough to give us that kind of ability..." Megaman added.

"Interesting..." Zero mumbled.

The 4 were interrupted when the Maverick approached them and it attempted to grab Protoman, but he didn't allow it and he shot a charged shot at one of the arms. "Nice job brother!" Megaman said with a little smile. But the Maverick regenerated its arm somehow.

"What the... heck?!" X exclaimed.

"This one has the ability to regenerate apparently..." Zero stated.

_Darn... _The 4 thought.

_Meanwhile..._

Bass was really tired from flying around for so long, _if I was a human right now, I'd throw up... _he thought negatively. The black robot suddenly lost all of his flying energy, "Darn..." He mumbled before he started falling landing headfirst on the ground.

Bass pulled his head out of the ground, he suddenly realized he was almost out of energy. Bass struggled to stay up but he managed to do so, he heard some creepy laughing noises. "What in the world...?!" Suddenly an explosion pushed him back damaging him making him feel even weaker.

Bass struggled to grab an E-tank he kept in case there was an emergency, he slowly drank the liquids that filled the tank and he was full of energy once more. Bass got his buster ready because he knew someone was approaching him.

An unfamiliar robot slowly walked towards Bass, "So you're the almighty Bass? I expected more from you!" He said coldly.

"How the heck do you know my name?!" Bass replied angrily.

"That doesn't matter right now, now I'm going to finish you." The robot said as a smirk grew on his lips.

Bass glared at him, "You have NO idea who you are dealing with here!" Bass replied angrily as he ran up to the strange robot and tried to uppercut him but failed when the robot grabbed him by the arm and threw him back.

"Oh it is on!" Bass said as he shot a bunch of charged shots at the robot that started to create an explosion, he laughed like a maniac as he continued shooting until he couldn't anymore. A slightly rough breeze passed by him making him flinch a little.

Bass noticed the robot stood there completely unharmed, "Y-you're kidding me right?!" Bass exclaimed.

"You're no fun..." The robot mumbled as he pinned Bass to a tree, "Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you... I'm just following the doctors orders..." The robot replied shooting a powerful charged shot at Bass knocking him out, There were electric sparks coming from the damaged robot.

_Later..._

"Ugh... what are we going to do now?" Zero mumbled annoyed.

"I have an idea!" Megaman exclaimed, the other 3 faced the blue bomber.

"Hmm?" They all said at once.

"Well, this might be a little weird but... brother, we need to let that robot or 'Maverick' as they call it grab us so we can try to reach the weak spot!" Megaman explained. Protoman didn't respond for a moment but then nodded slowly.

The Maverick reached out and grabbed the two brothers with both hands, "NOW!" Megaman shouted as the two brothers charged up their busters and shot two powerful charged shots at the weak spot.

X stared at the two robots and thought, _Wow they are strong..._

"X, don't just stand there it's going to explode!" Zero exclaimed as he pulled X away from the explosion.

Megaman started falling, he started screaming until he felt something stop him from falling. The blue bomber looked below him and noticed a red dog, "Rush!" He exclaimed.

Protoman was covered in rubble, he crawled out of the pile that covered him. He coughed a little but he was fine.

"Are you ok Zero?!" X asked concerned, they were both on the ground.

"Y...yeah I'm ok..." Zero replied.

X smiled, "Thank goodness..." He mumbled.

Protoman noticed Zero approaching him, he reached out one of his arms. "Need a hand?" He asked.

_Maybe I was wrong about him... _Protoman thought as he grabbed Zero's hand and got up.

"You ok?" Zero asked.

Protoman was silent for a moment until he responded, "Yea..."

Megaman landed on the ground with Rush, "Where did you come from?!" The blue bomber asked.

"Megaman!" A familier voice cried, the blue bomber turned around and noticed his little sister running up to him and giving him a hug.

"Roll!" Megaman exclaimed excitedly.

"I'm so glad you aren't hurt... I was worried..." Roll mumbled happily.

"How did you guys get here?" Megaman asked changing the subject.

"Me." Another familiar voice replied, it was none other than Dr. Light!

When Protoman noticed his 'father' he ran off, "What's wrong with him?" X asked confused and slightly worried at the same time.

Zero shrugged, "I dunno, since I'm not from where he is from..." he replied.

X turned around and noticed Dr. Light, he stopped breathing for a moment, "D-dad?!"

_Meanwhile..._

"This place is a mess because of that fool, Bass..." Dr Wily said slightly annoyed as he stared at the hole Bass made in the ceiling and the rubble that was still there. "Cleaning woman!" Dr Wily called.

"Yes, master?" A female robot replied as the entered the room.

"Clean up this mess!" Dr Wily ordered.

"Yes sir!" She replied as she immediately got to work.

"Sir, I brought what you requested..." A voice called.

"Very good Ultimate man, now lock him up." Dr Wily ordered.

Ultimate nodded as he rushed to lock Bass in the basement, then he rushed back up to see Cleaning woman, one of the new robot masters Dr Wily created to clean up messes cleaning up the mess Bass made a day ago.

Ultimate man smirked as he walked up to Cleaning woman, "Hello beautiful, did it hurt when you fell from heaven?"

Cleaning woman blushed angrily, "For the last time, I will not go out with you! I don't care if you are strong, I refuse! You are rude and selfish!" Cleaning woman stated in a really annoyed tone of voice.

"Pfft, have it your way. But you don't know what you are missing out on, hot stuff!" Ultimate man replied as he left.

"Finally, that jerk is gone..." Cleaning woman mumbled.

* * *

**AN- Yup, new robot masters... that I came up with myself... and I'm glad I could update at the last minute :p and yes I plan to draw pictures of my new OC's and post them on DA... normally I hate OC's but I had to use them for the story :/.**


	5. Chapter 5: Getting to know everyone

**AN- Hey guys, I'm very sorry for writing Bass so badly ehehe... I have very little knowlage of him cause I haven't played 7 or 8... 7 is to expensive and I don't have a PS1 or Saturn... -sigh- no, I wasn't born in the early 90's soo yeah... I was born in really late 2000... yep you all know now :/. I'm 13... DX**

* * *

"Hey, what are you doing?" Zero asked as he found Protoman leaning against a wall.

"I'm hiding, what does it look like?!" Protoman replied full of annoyance.

"I can see that... but what's wrong?"

"You saw that old man right?" Protoman replied as he turned his head facing the red hunter.

"Yea, what about him?" Zero asked.

"He created me... and he tried doing awful things to me so I ran away and I sided with Dr Wily for a while a-" Protoman started until Zero started screaming. "Hmm?"

"AAGH!" Zero screamed as he saw another image of an old man who looked like he was working on something, after that Zero fainted.

Meanwhile, X had heard a screaming sound and ran off. He knew it was Zero, "ZERO!" He exclaimed when he saw the unconscious hunter. "W-what happened?!" The blue hunter exclaimed.

Protoman shrugged, "I was just telling him a story and when I mentioned Dr Wily he started screaming and he went unconscious..."

"...what does this mean...?" X mumbled as he felt the blonde hunter's pulse. "He'll be ok..."

"What's going on here?!" Dr Light exclaimed as he rushed over to the situation with Rock and Roll following him.

Protoman's hidden eyes widened before he quickly ran off, "Does he know where he's going?" Roll asked concerned.

The blue bomber shrugged, "I think so... but I'm not totally sure..." he sighed.

Dr Light suddenly remembered that he just met his future creation, "X?! Can that be you?!" He exclaimed.

X nodded shyly, "Y-yes sir!"

"What's going on here?" Megaman asked confused.

Roll shrugged, "I'm not sure, I wish I knew..."

X found his creator embracing him, the blue hunter hugged him back as he smiled. After a few minutes Dr Light finally said "I was concerned the world might not of accepted you..."

X smiled, "But they did..." X suddenly remembered his best friend was unconscious, "Doctor, can you see what's wrong with him?"

Dr Light look at the unconscious hunter, "He doesn't look to injured, I'm going to have to inspect him more..."

X nodded, "let's go back to Maverick hunter HQ!"

_Later..._

Zero was in the health room being inspected by Dr Light while X wathed him while Rock and Roll explored the area a little more, after all they were probably be there for a while.

"X!" Alia's voice shouted as she hugged the small blue bomber. "Wow, you've really shrunk..." She said with a sweatdrop.

"I-I'm not X... I'm Rock..." Megaman replied also sweatdropping.

"Err... I-I'm so sorry!" Alia exclaimed.

"It's ok, I can see why you'd mistake me for X..." Megaman replied.

"Anyway, who's the cute little girl?" Alia asked as she looked at Roll who seemed to be a little shy around the new people.

"Her name is Roll, she's my sister." Rock explained.

Alia chuckled, "Oh I get it, Rock and Roll!"

"We also have an older brother named Blues... but we call him Protoman most of the time..." Roll added.

"A lot of musical refrences, eh?" She replied.

Roll nodded, "Yes, Our creator really loves music!" She said with a slight smile. **(AN- I dunno about Dr Light but I heard Keiji Inafune likes the rock and roll genre...) **

Alia chuckled, "You two are so adorable!"

The two siblings smiled, "T-thank you..." They replied shyly.

"ALIA!" A voice called.

"Oh, sorry guys I have to go! Someone needs me but we'll meet again later!" Alia said as she ran off.

"What a nice person..." Roll said cheerfully.

"Yea..." Megaman replied.

_Meanwhile_

"Is he ok?!" X exclaimed.

"Yes, he just fainted somehow..." Dr Light replied.

"Oh..." X mumbled.

"He just needs some rest, he'll be ok!" Dr Light said with a slightly cheerful smile, X smiled back.

_Later..._

"Uggh..." Zero mumbled as he woke up. "W-what happened?" He thought out loud, he suddenly remembered he went unconscious a while ago. "Oh yeah..."

Before he knew it, Zero found himself walking outside of HQ to watch the sunset. But something was odd, he knew there was _SOMEONE _above him on the roof. "I know you're up there..."

"..." Protoman was silent "What do you want?"

"I want to know more of that story..." Zero replied as he jumped on top of the roof.

Protoman sighed before he continued, "So a while after I sided with him, my brother went after the new robot masters and I helped him a few times..."

"Why the heck would you help your enemy?!" Zero questioned.

"I dunno why but I did, and when he defeated you-know-who the castle started crumbling and he got crushed so I helped him _AGAIN _but I still worked for you-know-who for a while... until I decided to run off on my own... and Rock faced Dr Wily once more..."

"Then?" Zero asked even more interested.

"One day I was framed by you-know-who and Dark man, a robot master disguised himself as me, and when Rock tried to face him and the fool was nearly destroyed so I saved him once more and he battled Dark man, and when he faced you-know-who for the fifth time already I was forced to save him once more... twice on the same day... and that traitor Dr Light... but I ran away before Dr Light could notice me..."

"Wow, you had a really complicated past..." Zero said with sympathy in his voice.

"Mmm..." Protoman mumbled as he crossed his arms.

"ZERO!" X's voice called from down below.

"Hmm?" Zero looked below, "Yo!"

"Zero, I was looking for you I was really worried!"

"I'm fine, don't worry about me..." Zero replied.

X smiled, "That's good!"

"Need somthing?"

"Well, there have been sightings of a Maverick attack..." X explained.

"Mmm, I see... let's go destroy them! There's no time to waste!" Zero said switching to his black armor as he pulled out his purple saber.

X switched to his ultimate armor, he suddenly noticed Protoman was gone. "Where did he go?!" X exclaimed.

"Mmm, he sure is a mysterious one isn't he?" Zero mumbled sightly annoyed.

"Like you?" X replied.

"Yeah, I guess so..."

_Later..._

"Agh!" Protoman was sent flying back through a building.

"Brother!" Megaman exclaimed.

"Don't worry about me, just finish him!" Protoman demanded.

"Ok..." The blue bomber replied as he charged his Megabuster to max power and shot an incredibly strong blast at his opponent.

"Ha, you can't defeat me wimp!" The robot replied with a cocky attitude, he had dodged the attack.

"Blast..." Megaman mumbled annoyed.

"STOP RIGHT THERE MAVERICK!" X shouted.

"More wimps to toy around with, hmm?"

"Grr..." Zero growled. He suddenly noticed Protoman on the ground, "Are you ok?!" He exclaimed helping him up.

"I'm fine, I didn't need your help!" Protoman replied full of annoyance as he rushed back to the battlefield.

Zero sighed before he charged at the Maverick with his saber, "Die!" He shouted until the Maverick blasted him back.

"Ugh..." Zero mumbled.

"ZERO!" X exclaimed as he rushed to his side, "Are you ok?!"

"Yea, I'll be fine... don't worry..." He replied.

X sighed in relief, "But how will we stop him...?"

"Enough!" A voice shouted, and a figure appeared.

"BASS!" The two brothers exclaimed.

"Ultimate man, leave them to me!" Bass ordered.

"Ugh, fine..." Ultimate man replied as he left.

"W-why do you look so.. so..." Zero said weakly.

"Blast, I guess I picked a bad time to try and fight you..." Bass said looking at Zero.

"..." Zero was silent.

"Goodbye, for now... I'll destroy you later..." Bass said before he teleported away.

"It seems he's at it again..." Megaman said.

Protoman looked at the ground with his arms crossed, "..." He remained silent.

"What should we do?!" X exclaimed.

_Later..._

Zero stepped inside his capsule, _I've been feeling so weird lately... who are all these people? Why do they have to do with me? Who is this Bass guy? And who is- _Zero thought until he felt pain is his head. "I-it hurts!" He mumbled it pain before it stopped._  
_

_I guess... I'll just have to wait and see what is in store for my future..._

* * *

**AN- Whoo! Finally finished! Time to butter my pooper! Ok ok ok not really I just like that Corpse Party reference XD.**


	6. Chapter 6: The new Robot masters!

**AN- It's finally here! :p enjoy :) **

* * *

"Dang it Bass, why did you stop me?!" Ultimate man complained.

"I'm not Bass you airhead, it's Copy Bot!"

"WHAT?! Y-YOU LITTLE-" Ultimate man started until Sigma interrupted.

"I WAS going to have you destroy them until there is something you didn't know..."

"What is it baldy?!" Ultimate man questioned angrily.

"Just DON'T destroy Zero ok?! Or you'll be sorry!" Sigma warned giving Ultimate man a cold look.

"Gee ok..." Ultimate said backing away slowly until he tripped over Cleaning woman.

"OUCH! YOU JERK!" Cleaning woman shouted angrily as she stormed off to the other side of the room.

Ultimate man turned his head to see his good friend, Dream man, "Hey there! Sup?" He asked.

"I'm painting a beautiful picture! Wanna see?" Dream man asked with a cheerful smile.

"Naah I'm good..." Ultimate man replied before walking off.

Dream man sighed, "He's really mean sometimes..."

_Later..._

"Good morning Zero!" X greeted cheerfully.

"Yo..." Zero replied sleepily.

"Hey are you ok?! Did you get any sleep?!" X asked worriedly.

"Yea, I just went to bed late because I was playing some Super Mario brothers... I was stuck on the Bowser level..." Zero lied.

"Well you should rest longer..." X said.

"X I'm fi-" Zero started until X cut him off.

"Now!" X ordered.

Zero pushed his friend away, "I'm pretty darn fine now leave me the heck alone!" the blonde said in an unfriendly tone.

"..." X was silent.

_Meanwhile..._

"Go away you stupid bimbo, I'm busy I'm PWNING noobs on Call of Duty!" Ultimate man replied rudely.

"Hmph! I am NOT a bimbo and PWNING is a stupid word! How about you shut up ok?! And you are not 17 yet! Turn that game off!"

"Ignore him Steam woman..." A gentle voice said coming from the corner, it was Cleaning Woman.

"Right, anyway... I'm going to see what Dream Man is doing cause maybe HE will respect me!" Steam woman replied as she walked away.

Cleaning woman glared at Ultimate Man, "You jerk..." She mumbled as she walked away while dragging her broom.

"Heh, lameos... " Ultimate snickered.

_Later..._

Cleaning Woman wandered around the fortress that Wily had built not to long ago with the help of Sigma, she guided herself to the living room and noticed a robot woman who was super nerdy.

"Why, hello there Cleaning woman!" The robot said sweetly.

"Hi Techno woman..." The raven said with her usual shy voice.

Techno woman smiled, "So did you hear about the new game coming out? It's called Super Smash brothers 4! Well... the 4 is what people put in there but you know what I mean..." She rambled.

Cleaning woman smiled slightly, "Yes I do... anyway I'm going to go clean the basement which is where the prisoners are..."

"Oh ok, have fun!" Techno woman said in a goofy tone of voice before she chuckled.

"Ok ok ok! You know what?! YOU ARE EVERYTHING WRONG WITH KIDS THESE DAYS YOU LITTLE MORON!" Techno woman could hear Steam woman yelling at Ultimate man.

Techno woman sweatdropped, _gee I hope that won't get out of hand..._

"I'M NOT A KID! WE ARE ALL BUILT TO IMITATE ADULTS! Well... the past robot masters weren't but WHO CARES?!" Ultimate man protested as he walked off.

_Meanwhile..._

Cleaning woman was cleaning the basement until she noticed a familiar black robot sitting with his purple colored dog, "What the heck do you want?" He asked rudely.

Cleaning woman sweatdropped, "Nothing I'm just cleaning the basement..." She replied.

There was an awkward silence just than, "Hmph, fool..." Bass mumbled.

"Bass?" Cleaning woman asked.

"What is it?" Bass asked rudely.

"Do you... like it here at all? Have you ever liked it here very much?" Cleaning woman asked with a very scared tone of voice, she was talking to the person who was as equally as strong as the blue bomber himself.

"Not at all... I hate it here that's for sure..." Bass replied in a grumpy tone of voice.

"Then what if I let you out? I know you would probably have to fight me but..."

Bass looked up, "What?"

"I hate it here, I love all of my friends but... I want somebody to kill Sigma... he's just nothing but trouble! And that darn Ultimate man..." The raven unlocked the jail cell.

Bass smirked, "I guess I owe you one...?" He fused with Treble and blasted through the roof.

Cleaning Woman smiled, _Ya did well _she thought to herself.

_Later..._

"So you let Bass escape?!" Sigma growled.

Cleaning Woman was tied to a chair, she was crying "I-I sorry but... I tried to stop him but he was to strong..." She lied, she was a very good actress.

Sigma rolled his eyes, "Fine but if it happens again..." He started until he interrupted himself by making a sign that meant "You are dead!" "Ya got that?!"

Cleaning woman sighed and nodded.

* * *

**AN - I deeply apologize, I swear I didn't want to delay this... and I know this is just a filler chapter and once again I'm sorry you waited so long.**


End file.
